Electron the Hedgehog
Please note that this is my first character, so I would prefer you simpy point out anything that is over powered and tell me why, rather than screaming at me and hating. Electron the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 21 Species: Hedgehog Alignment: Neutral Fur Color: Red Eye Color: Light blue Family: Died or dissappeared in the Hybrid Uprising Friends: Unit #6271 (A.K.A: S.T.O.R.M), his robotic companion Rival(s): None Personality: Impatiant, careful, can't resist talking about robotics The Hybrid Uprising Up until Electron was 14, Hybrids (Hedgefoxes, Hedgedragons, ect.) in the area he lived in were forced into hiding. If they were seen roaming around, they were to be killed. A month after he had turned 14, a war between his town and the Hybrids had begun. His father was sent out to fight, and his mother and sister were the only other two in the house. His father died just days after he left, and Electron's mother and sister were assasinated later that night. Electron had escaped the next day to the nearby city, which was much more fortified and prepared to protect their citizens. Of course, he had to sneak in because of the many soldiers and gaurds that would mistake him as a spy and kill him. Since then he had been hiding there, until of course the war had subsided. The Aftermath The war had subsided a few years later, and Electron was now 18. Electron had managed to leave the city fighting the crowd that was swarming in to greet their living family, or attend a family member's funeral. Electron headed back to his home town that was under heavy repair. He camped nearby the town for days, before heading out towards Altech, the city of electronics of all sorts. When he reached Altech, he and managed to pick up some lessons on robotics, and since the first class he's been wanting to make robots nonstop. Months passed still, and soon Electron had managed to get himself a small lab, and soon he built S.T.O.R.M., but at first he was only a simple operating system booted onto a computer. Over time he was giver arms, legs, better processesors, weapons, more disc space, ect. Soon he was more like a human with a robot's body. Present Day In the present time Electron has gotten a decent-sized lab, more knowlage of robotics, and he's build more robots that do specific things, for example, his heavy-duty combat robot Unit #217, A.K.A: B.L.A.S.T., armed with a proton beam cannon, and a signature weapon, the Chaos Knuckle, which is basically a Chaos Emerald-powered titanium fist, which strengthens with more Chaos Emeralds that charge it at a time. Each robot Electron has built to this day is stored in it's own containment unit, and can be released with the right code entered, then a push of a button. The same button can be pushed without a code to unleash the whole armada of robots if needed, but it requires them all to be fully functional, charged, and repaired, or else none of them can be released.